1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to azole derivatives with alkylthio substituents useful as fungicides.
2. Description of Related Art
The control of phytopathogenic fungi is of great economic importance since fungal growth on plants or plant parts inhibits plant production and reduces the overall quality of the harvested crop.
To overcome or at least reduce the detrimental effects of fungi, plants have long been treated with fungicides. However, the enormous economic toll taken by identified fungi, as well as the development of new fungus strains resistant to known fungicides, establishes a continuing need to develop new and more effective fungicides which possess curative, preventative and systemic action to protect cultivated plants. These new fungicides must not only possess these protective properties but must not possess properties which have an adverse effect on the plants to be protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,071 is directed to derivatives of substituted N-alkyl imidazoles said to have antifungal, antibacterial, and antiprotozoal properties. U.S. Pat. 4,532,341 and 4,626,595 are directed to oxirane compounds said to be useful as plant growth regulants and fungicides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,594 is directed to a process for making the aforementioned oxiranes.